


A Roll in the Hay

by Cheesetoastywtf



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesetoastywtf/pseuds/Cheesetoastywtf
Summary: Succ in the stables.





	A Roll in the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick one-shot as practice. Critique welcome.

The town was relatively small, no more than a square mile. It was a bright, sunny day, and Adrian was walking down the street, a gentle breeze blowing through his fur. He was a fox of average height, with light red and gray fur dancing and rippling as he made his way across the town. He wore a tight pair of khakis, rolled up at the ankles, that framed his hips beautifully, and a red flannel with sleeves rolled up at the elbows. As he walked, he felt the sun beat down on the back of his neck, briefly stopped by the shade of the trees. He came to a fork in the road, and giggled quietly to himself as he turned down the familiar path towards the small farm situated just outside the outskirts of the town, a spring in his step as he made his way down. He made his way around the farm, looking for one person in particular to find some excuse to talk to. Walking around, he eventually found the stallion he was looking for, carrying two hay bales by hooks in either hand. He was a tall equine, with handsome features, brown fur, and a black mane. He was wearing jeans, just tight enough to outline his toned ass and a heavily outlined bulge, and wearing nothing on his bare, powerful chest, slick with sweat. There was a slight blush to his cheeks from the heat, and he let out a low grunt as he hefted the heavy bales inside a nearby silo. Shyly, Adrian made his way over to the bulky horse he’d been awkwardly conversing with for the past few weeks.

                “H-Hey, Scott!” He said, stepping to the side, and letting the stallion grab a few more bales. He let out a quiet grunt in response, grabbing another few bales and carrying them back inside. Adrian awkwardly ground his left paw into the dirt, pressing his thighs together and staring at the hefty bulge straining against Scott’s jeans.

                Eventually, the two of them found themselves inside the farm’s barn, Scott sitting back against the wall on a stool, and Adrian leaning on a barrel. Every time Adrian found himself looking into those warm, chocolate eyes of Scott’s, his whole body froze up and forced him to look away, his breath short and his words caught in his throat. A few minutes passed, and Adrian, staring at Scott’s chest as he leaned back, stuttered through a goodbye and bolted for the door, the hay softly crunching beneath his paws. It wasn’t until he was standing in the doorway, paw on the doorframe, when Scott finally piped up.

                “So are we going to do this, or what?”

                “Do w-what?”

                “Usually girls do this, but I’ll make an exception for someone like you, cutie.”

Adrian’s voice caught in his throat, and he spun around, leaning against the wall and letting the setting sunlight frame his wide hips.

                “And w-what would that be, Scott?”

                “Oh come on, you don’t think I can’t see what you’ve been doing? Making up bad excuses to talk to me, hanging around the farm all day….You’re lucky I think you’re cute, Adrian.”

Every time he said Adrian’s name, his deep, rumbling voice sent shivers down his spine and forced Adrian to tug his shirt down at the front, shyly blushing and slowly looking up and into Scott’s eyes with a quiet gasp, feeling his eyes drawn down to the bulge. Scott noticed, and slowly trailed his hand down to his waist and unbuttoned his pants.

                “Well?”

Adrian let out a quiet gasp, biting his lower lip and twisting his right foot against the floor of the barn before slowly walking over to him, feeling a fiery blush flood across his face.

                “So how do we…I’ve never…What do—Mph!” With no semblance of a warning, Scott grasped Adrian by his shirt and pulled him down, kissing him deeply. Adrian’s eyes flew open before fluttering closed, stumbling forward until his hands were on Scott’s chest and his shaky, quivering knees were pressed against Scott’s thighs. Scott’s burlesque fingers traveled down Adrian’s back and plump rump, dancing across his squishy, voluptuous thighs, before the shock of Scott’s touch caused Adrian to lose his balance and fall, snout-first, into Scott’s musky crotch.

                “Oh damn, are you oka—ooh…” Before Scott could make it through his sentence, Adrian, while shyly looking up into Scott’s eyes, pulled his fly down with his teeth. He gasped as a wave of Scott’s musk hit him square in the face, sending shivers across his entire body and causing him to go cross-eyed. With a gentle tug, he pulled Scott’s heavy balls and sheath out of his briefs, biting his lower lip and blushing even harder. He stuck out his tongue, gently licking across Scott’s balls, occasionally nuzzling his sheath, and basking in the heady scent. As he licked, he noticed Scott’s cock start to harden, taking great pride in the low, quiet moans escaping his lips. Adrian trailed a paw up Scott’s thigh, moaning softly as he began to gently suck on one of the stallion’s balls. His paw found its way onto Scott’s shaft, gently stroking until he was completely erect. Scott’s breathing became short and heavy, grunting as a drop of pre beaded up against the flare of his thick, throbbing horsecock. Slowly, he dragged his tongue from Scott’s balls up to his rod, moaning softly as he lathered said tongue all across his wide shaft. Scott placed his heavy hand on the back of Adrian’s head, gently stroking his soft, silky fur. With a quiet whine, Adrian wrapped his lips around Scott’s flare and suckled softly, barely able to cram it all in his mouth as he slowly made his way down Scott’s shaft. Soon, he reached Scott’s medial ring, feeling Scott twitch and moan at his touch. With a surge of determination, he lunged forward and pressed his snout against Scott’s hilt, moaning lewdly and letting the vibrations travel along Scott’s shaft.

                “Oh fuck, you’re pretty good at this, cutie.” Scott said, tightening his grip on the back of Adrian’s head and holding him there, gently grinding against the fox’s mouth. Adrian grunted softly, snaking his tongue out past his lips to lather and lap at Scott’s balls, his eyes rolling back slightly as the stallion’s salty taste flooded his senses. He began to slowly bob and twist his head around the stud’s cock, doing anything he could to please the hunk panting and moaning above him. The wet, sloppy sounds filled the barn as Adrian lost himself, sucking hard on Scott’s throbbing member, letting out loud moans that betrayed how much he wanted Scott. He looked up, shyly, his eyes meeting Scott’s and forcing a loud groan past his lips. Scott grabbed Adrian’s head tighter, and let out a deep grunt as he began thrusting up into Adrian’s throat, panting and gasping for breath as his thrusts quickened, against the seeming squeals and moans from the fox, before holding him down against the base of his hefty cock. With a few more throaty groans, he started pumping his thick, creamy cum deep into Adrian’s throat. A few more thrusts, and his hot seed began to spill out past Adrian’s lips, prompting him to pull out and splatter several sticky ropes of cum across the fox’s face. Adrian held his mouth open, slurping up the last of Scott’s cum and gulping down what landed on his tongue. They sat there for a moment, both of them panting and relishing in the heavy smell of sex hanging in the air. Eventually, Scott reached a hand down to caress Adrian’s cheek, his rough fingers eventually working their way into Adrian’s mouth, whereupon Adrian began to coyly suckle on them.

                “I think we’ll have to do this more often, Adrian.”


End file.
